


Mālai Nera Mayakkam

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Dandaalayya, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: In her third trimester of pregnancy, Devasena's uncontrollable hormones are a punch to the gut. A hazy Baahu comes to the rescue. (I suck at summaries)A Pregnancy AmarSena Smut fic.





	Mālai Nera Mayakkam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).

> This is my response to @carminavulcana 's pregnancy smut prompt for AmarSena. A brainchild of one of our 3 am conversations. I love you, woman.

"Baahu, wake the fuck up. "

**Devasena** hoarsely whispered in the semi-darkness, frantically trying to rouse a drowsy and dead-to-the-world **Baahu**. Feeble snores filled the dreary silence, faint light of the lamp danced in a corner and he remained in deep slumber. He felt a warm grasp on his shoulder, shaking him. 

Soft curls draped his forehead as she brushed them to the side. Russet skin turned golden as the light bounced off of it. 

_ You, beautiful specimen! _ ** _Nā pranam_ ** _ . Do I even deserve you? _

His eyebrows furrowed. "There is a _matti kunda_ of water to your right , " he slurred and tossed to the other side of the _poddi_ _gaddi_ mat. 

Deva's heart clenched at the sight before her. The banishment had already claimed a monolithic piece of his soul as he parted from his mother and the marks of rigorous labour had seized his callous palms. Blisters persecuted them and she applied her herbal emollient on his skin, everyday. That never stopped him from toiling away at the quarry, from dawn to dusk. Tears welled up in her eyes as she vanquished herself internally over his plight.

_He could be sitting on the throne of Mahishmati as of this moment if he hadn't rebelled against his mother to protect my honour. Would it be different if he had not made that stupid vow to me? Alas! The deed is done and he has to pay the price for cleaving true to his word. Poor_ _Baahu, caught in a crossfire and has to suffer the consequences because of his strong sense of kshatriya dharma?_

_ Am I the reason behind his pain? Was it because of my daft mouth? _

It killed her to awaken him in the middle of the night. 

"I **need** something else. And you better wake up before I smash the _ matti kunda _ on your head, Baahu" she threatened him in a steadfast tone. 

If ever she felt weakening emotions invade her mind, she could never outwardly display it to him. Not right now, and that is the least she can do for him, his vulnerable and mellowed heart couldn't possibly defy her. 

"Salt and chilli seasoned _ māmidi _ is cut up and set it in a wooden bowl. Uh… it is in the kitchen _ almarā, _second shelf. " Threshing around the mat, Baahu tried to find a soothing position to sleep in and Deva didn't help one bit with all the pestering. 

The _ Kuntalan Yuvarani _ was his moon and stars but his body screamed with agony and he needed to rest up before daybreak. The rooster doesn't slow down for one man. 

"Baahu. I do not want the bloody māmidi. Wake up, this instant. It is...**something** else. "

The hesitant pause was enough for him. 

Even in his drowsy state, an intrinsic alarm went off and his paternal instincts kicked in. 

He bolted upright, wondering if anything went wrong. 

** _Oh no, no no no. He was in panic. Was the baby coming? What should he do now??? _ **

The delicacy of his touch on her swollen belly astounded her. With submissive eyes, he searched hers for any hint of pain.

"What is it, _ bangaram _ ? Are you hurting? I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so tired today and I cannot bear my eyes open **but it is nothing compared to the child you harbor in your womb. My child**. " 

He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. 

"You can stop your monologue now," she traced a pattern on his shoulder. "Enough with bumbling , baby, you are adorable, " this time, she caressed his face with yearning eyes. 

"But I need you. **Now**. "

"Okay, I'm lost here. Sorry, uh, do you want me to get you something?" In his sleep induced haze, he rubbed his eyes a little and let out a slight yawn. 

** _Anything for his Queen._ **

He rubbed soothing circles on her belly and her lower back, his fingers worked their magic. Devasena was not the one to blush, ever. She wanted to blame it on her raging hormones tonight as she ached for her husband, desperately. 

"I need your fingers, elsewhere. Baby, I want you to **fuck** me, right now. "

And as if it was a sorcerous incantation to open a whimsical cave door, he felt a twitch between his thighs. 

Something was definitely awake now. 

"You heard me right. I cannot take this anymore and the sexual frustration is killing me. I know you are tired and you want to drop dead on the floor. But you owe me for carrying a life for you. "

His bleary-eyes turned to _ deepams _and a grin softened his features. 

Dangerously close to her neck, his hot breath fanned her scorched skin. 

"Well, you don't need to ask me twice to **fuck** you, _ Yuvarani _, " he licked her earlobe. There was a surge of urgency in his actions and a quiver of excitement stirred in his groin. 

Harder than planned, they tried to work around her enormous belly. It was not an easy task. She swiftly lowered his dhoti and loincloth halfway, to reveal his throbbing member and pumped his cock eagerly. She lubricated it further with his precum, in urgency, prepping it for a quick entry into her generous, glistening folds. 

A sharp gasp escaped his lips. "Fuck, baby, the way you touch me… **aah**"

His uncouth tongue laved at her nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse. There was a rapid intake of breath and this earned her a sly smile from him. "I'm just getting started, Princess, " his male ego thrived on such responses. 

The _ Gods _ had blessed Deva benevolently with enlarged delicious mounds and the pregnancy enhanced it further.

Setting her _ pallu _ aside, swiftly unhooking the blouse, he let sink the garment further to the sides and like a divine revelation, be beheld her glorious breasts. Fondled them with unmatched passion, hands pretending to be a cotton breast band, he teased her darkened buds. Exhausting one with the fiery moisture of his lips and peaking the other with his fingertips. 

"So delicious… all mine, " he uttered between licks, mimicking an alpha male wolf. 

She bit her lower lip in blissful haze and didn't stop her ministrations on his cock. Over the split skin and above the active veins, she seared the surface with her mere touch. Baahu was grunting and red faced.

_ He was not going to come until the Yuvarani has had her fair share of his engorged manhood. _

"I want your cock in me, so badly… **fuck, **Baahu, you are beautiful. All of you. " She wetted her lips in frustration. 

She had successfully transferred her contagious hunger to him. Her nipples had turned darker with the pregnancy and he loved the rawness of her skin, the enlarged breasts swelling to fit his palms. He paid equal attention to both the girls. 

"We should name your tits, Deva. " He joked between the licks. 

Throwing him a glare amidst the moaning, Deva managed a "Fuck, no. Not this again! "

"But, _ bangaram _, they are so pretty and delicious. I could nestle my nose in them all day. " 

He was enjoying this far too much. 

"Less talking, more sucking, sweetheart. "

He chuckled with her nipple in his mouth and she felt a rumble in her chest. 

He broke off from her breast to support himself on the wall, moved the mat a little further up. She climbed on top of him with his support. It seemed like the best position to fuck in. 

Grinding on his lap earning devout grunts for him, her incandescent tits shook majestically, proud nipples exposed to the cold air, the tiny hairs softly raised on the surface. She was his splendiferous sun and he soaked in her light. 

He hiked up her underskirt, licked his two fingers quickly, thrust it into her firm and wet pussy. She held his shoulders, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and watched him work. Imperceptible aches formed around her abdomen. 

_ Just a little longer _, she convinced herself. 

"Ease up and spread for me, _ bangaram _ . " He sneaked in a few licks and beard rubs on her globes, fanning them with his breath. "Dripping wet cunt...just for me. **Dear God. "**

One arm gripping her lower back and the other stretching her walls for the onslaught of his cock, he eased his slick fingers in and out, toying with her clit. 

"Fuck, baby, now is the not the time to play. **Fuck. Me. Now. "**

Groaning, he soon replaced his fingers with his dick. This wanton and needy version of his wife triggered a primal urge in him. 

He drove himself upward for her, doing all the hard work as she heaved a little, the weight of her protrusion taking a toll on her. 

"This is so awkward, but we'll make it work, my love. Don't worry. " She shook her head in frustration, grunted in reply. This was definitely not the kind of dirty talk he was going for. 

Evidently, it was growing difficult to copulate as she was in the prime of her third trimester but he will not stop trying. Ever. 

"Fuck me like the whore I am, Baahu. Show me no mercy, **please**. " She managed through the ragged moans. 

He spanked her in response. Not too hard, obviously, he did not like hurting his princess. A faint crimson mark manifested on her left buttock, nonetheless. 

** _Mine_ ** _ . _He screamed internally. 

"My Queen, what a dirty mouth you have! " He fucked her upwards, increasing the pace, little by little and his breath grew jagged by the minute. All that weight lifting needs to pay off somewhere. His muscles popped beneath her scorching touch.

_ He was not going to last long, might as well go for the kill. _

There was a primal need in her, she ached for pure release and he was ready to deliver it with magnified pleasure.

Grappling at his cotton tunic and the drenched wisps of his curls at his nape, she encouraged him with slobbery kisses, sucking on his lips mercilessly. 

"You say whore one more time… unfgh… and I **will** spank you. " He inhaled her scent at the crook of her neck, never stopping for a breath, and she tried to meet him, thrust for thrust. The signs of exhaustion was imminently visible on her sweaty forehead and neck. 

"I want your cock so bad, Baahu, fuck me like a **whore** . **Fuck me**. " She challenged him! Even with a belly as hard as a mountain she didn't lack an ounce of ferocity. The warrior princess he chose over the throne, rode him intensely as he ogled her with pride. 

_ He couldn't fuck a throne now, could he _.

*Spank* "Bangaram, please. YOU… ARE… A… QUEEN, " his muffled voice thundered to her core. 

This exchange went on for a few minutes as she savored the delectable spanks on her rounded bottom. Baahu couldn't help but be ever so gentle with her in this delicate condition. 

It was a hard task but Amarendra Baahubali welcomed an arduous challenge. And fucking his pregnant wife was a top priority. 

All that sucking was bound to leave hickies on her collarbone and he relished the sight of them on her skin. She was his and the crimson marks were proof of his undiminished love. 

He worked hard to give her the sweet release and she clamped her eyes shut. A constant chant filling the air - **"Baahu… baby, please. Faster. Go faster. "**

His slender fingers delved into her fiery folds, accelerating the orgasm. He left a blazing trail of lava on her skin with his tongue. The wetness resonating her arousal. 

"Aah, damn it all… that's it, Baahu, right there," his cock thrived on her squirms. 

"I will make you **drizzle** on my **cock...fuck**. " Hazy promises aligned in his mouth as he struggled with gusto. 

Her juicy lips greedily engulfed his member. Skin slapping against skin, the slick sounds of fucking reverberated within the hut. 

"**Come for me, darling**. "

"Fuck… Aaaaahhh, YES, BAAHU, YES. BABY… GOODNESS… AAAH."

And just like that her cunt dripped all over his dick as it grew limp and soft inside her. A white lava erupted within her walls , coating her with his signature. His tunic was drenched from the heat and sweat dripped from his tanned skin. They relished this position for a while in each other's embrace, trying to catch their breath. 

She tugged his lower lip for a long kiss, tongues swirling in a sweet battle. Nothing too passionate but a sign of gratitude and relief, nonetheless. 

"Thank you, baby and I'm sorr-" He cut her off with more soft kisses on her lips. 

"It is my duty to worship your body, Devasena. " His mock serious tone earned a giggle from her as he slowly placed her on the mat and went to fetch a warm, damp cloth for the both of them. 

Gingerly, he wiped her nether region with tenderness and cleaned himself as well. 

After adjusting her clothing, Deva was snored away on the _poddu_ _gaddi_ mat at once. 

He gathered her in an embrace, placed her head on his ripped chest, falling into slumber easily now that she was safely tucked in his arms. 

\---

The old lady whose hut they slept in did not have any children and welcomed the exiled Royal couple with open arms.

Nothing but the best for Mahishmati's finest folks as the villagers decided it best to accommodate them in Saroja _ Bamma's _ spacious hut. 

_ Bamma _ giggled from the garden as she lay on the grass, under the stars. 

_ The _ ** _Gods_ ** _ were a little human, after all. _

_ \--- _

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanted to switch things up A bit and named this fic in Tamil, Mālai Nera Mayakkam, which translates to 'In the intoxication of evening'. 
> 
> A few Telugu words that may need translation - 
> 
> Poddi Gaddi mat - Dry Straw Mat  
Matti Kunda - Clay Pot  
Māmidi - Mangoes  
Almāra - Cupboard (Over here you can imagine one inbuilt in a wall)  
Bamma - Grandmother


End file.
